Dissolution of the Delkish Empire
His Majesty King Mattes Messolorihas 3rd and final imperial edict by the Grace of God, the "'''dissolution of the Delkish Empire" was the law that formally dissolved the Delkish Empire through two important mechanisms of Delkish law: 1. Right of absolute monarch, and 2. The Alliance of Union by Marriage. Essentially, Mattes' issued an imperial edict, a law which cannot technically be overridden by any means other than another imperial edict by the same issuer, which became almost immediately impossible as Mattes formally withdrew the Delkish Monarchy from its formal alliance with the House of Wall. This alliance was formed when Queen Sulenn Messoloriha married Lord Baashbul Wall, and stated that in exchange for future sons and daughter's hands in marriage, a dowry would be paid to the House of Messoloriha by the House of Wall consisting of legal authority over the Delkish Empire, and direct ownership enshrined in law of Billow's Tower, which gave indirect ownership of Lobtonne. This alliance was only a technical mechanism of law, and would surely not withstand scrutiny in any other situation, i.e. if the House of Wall withdrew from the alliance, it would be crushed by the House of Messoloriha. This was the exact opposite situation however, and no one knew how to stop Mattes other than by technically illegal means, and Mattes' men would probably beat them out if they attempted to resist. Mattes' exact edict was: "I hereby proclaim my third, and final imperial edict, which will be in the form of several statements to ensure its goal, the dissolution of the Delkish Empire. All lords are hereby stipped of their lands and titles. The Halfhouse Order's official relationship with the House of Messoloriha and the Delkish Empire is hereby over. As a result of this, all the Halfhouse Order's lands are hereby stripped, as they were a conditional gift to the order based on this relationship. The Delkish Military's official relationship with the Delkish Empire is hereby over. I hereby cede all claims to the lands of the Delkish Empire to any and all interested parties. I hereby strip all Delkishmen of their Delkish citizenships. As a result of this, the Congruent is hereby dissolved, as membership in the Congruent is conditional on citizenship, and with no members both it and Billow's Tower serve no purpose. I am without need of Billow's Tower and formally withdraw the Delkish Monarchy and the House of Messoloriha from the Alliance of Union with the House of Wall immediately after the official enactment of this edict. It should be noted that only I could ever undo this edict, and I would have to use another edict, and with this withdrawal, I will be unable to do so. However, I do hereby forbid any of my descendants from reviving the Delkish Empire. Any and all successor states must be considered distinct and separate entities from this empire. I, King Mattes Messoloriha, the twelfth and final Delkish Monarch to be sat the Lycanthrone, formally enshrine this edict into law as the final law of the Delkish Empire by the Grace of God." — The Book of Laws (Vol. 256, P. 114, Lines 22 - 31) Mattes promptly got up, threw his crown and chalice on the floor, and got out of the chainmail raiments of his predecessors. These regalia had technically aided monarchs in helping them be sat the Lycanthrone. Essentially, it was technically necessary for them to be possessed by the Delkish Monarch. Mattes dissolved the Delkish Empire all as part of the plot to kill the Shine. The Shine favored the Delkish Empire above all other nations, and by formally dissolving the country, the Child With Many Names was able to get Its attention. The dissolution is ultimately the brainchild of the Shadow, and was constructed in such a way that a successor state would almost certainly arise. This was ensured by maintaining the sanctity of the Delkish Military, and the Halfhouse Order, ensuring the survival of both organizations. In particular, the Delkish Military was severed whilst maintaining control of their fortresses. Laws and orders mean everything to soldiers, and this small thing meant that many fortresses were kept in order and eventually made part of the Vayessi Horde. The Shadow was not as big a fan of feudalism as the Shine, and tried to make sure that as many lords as possible would be impeded by this law. He was very happy with the eventual outcome. Mattes came to power just hours before issuing this edict. This followed the successful New Year's assassination of Queen Sulenn IV Messoloriha by the homunculus Crathar Nok. The assault on Billow's Tower was in full swing. The Last Day of Lobtonne had begun. Category:Events Category:Culture Category:Tale of Zul